Pourquoi ?
by just-one-dream
Summary: C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? On ne se rend pas vraiment compte habituellement mais là, c'est proche de nous, alors on tombe de haut, on espère que les gens qu'on aime vont bien, et on se recueille pour les innocents morts inutilement. Texte écrit après les attentats du 13 novembre.


**Hey ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un texte dédié aux attentas qui ont eu lieu hier soir à Paris. Impuissante que je suis face au carnage qui a eu lieu, j'ai pris ma seule arme : mon clavier.**

 **One Piece : Pourquoi ?**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami ? »

La jeune femme rousse releva les yeux vers son capitaine, sûrement inquiet de la voir aussi déprimée. Mais après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La navigatrice cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir touchée à ce point là ! Elle était une pirate du Nouveau Monde, pas un poisson d'eau douce ! Luffy posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, l'invitant à exprimer sa pensée. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de tout garder pour soi ! Et ça, même un idiot comme Luffy le savait.

« Dans le journal d'aujourd'hui… »

La voix de la navigatrice dérailla sans qu'elle arrive à la contrôler. Ce n'était pas bon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de paraître aussi faible. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, intrigué et inquiet : Ca devait être quelque chose de très grave si ça mettait Nami dans cet état. La rousse n'était pas genre à exposer ses sentiments pour rien.

« Il n'arrête pas d'en parler… Et… ça me dégoûte ! »

Et la jeune femme craqua, ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se jeta au cou de son capitaine qui l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Luffy se contenta de rassurer son amie en lui caressant doucement le dos. Quand les larmes de la rousse se stoppèrent, elle reprit sa place, légèrement honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me dégoûte. »

Nami essaya de sourire en parlant mais son visage se figea plutôt dans une grimace ridicule. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste habituel qui, à défaut de la détendre, démêler ses cheveux remplis de noeuds à cause du vent marin.

« -Nami ?

-Y a eu des attentats à Alabasta. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Des attentats ? A Alabasta ? Mais… La situation ne s'était-elle pas donc pas améliorée avec la montée au pouvoir de Vivi ? Et Vivi, était-elle en vie ? Si quelqu'un avait osé la blesser…

« Elle va bien. Elle est juste choquée. »

Nami souriait doucement à son capitaine, ayant deviné ses doutes quant à la santé de la princesse. Vivi était une amie précieuse et elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipage. Si une personne décidait de s'en prendre à elle, c'était à l'équipage au chapeau de paille qu'il s'en prenait. Et inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Le regard de Nami dévia sur l'océan à perte de vue qui s'étendait de tout autour d'eux. Ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était tellement difficile à décrire.

« Le journal dit que sept attentats successifs ont eu lieux à la capitale. Il parle de plus de 130 morts, et de plusieurs autres centaines de blessés graves. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux. Ni Luffy ni Nami n'arrivaient à comprendre comment des hommes pouvaient commettre de telles atrocités. Ils étaient des pirates, mais jamais l'idée de massacrer tout un peuple. Surtout celui de Vivi, avec des valeurs et des principes d'égalité, de liberté, et de fraternité. C'était tellement horrible.

« -Le gouvernement a réagi rapidement mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Des idiots, qui prétendent le faire pour une religion mais dont le seul but est d'avoir le pouvoir. »

Des monstres pour être plus précis. Ceux qui comptaient sur les amalgames pour pouvoir s'infiltrer plus facilement dans un pays divisé. Qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusion ! Alabasta est un pays uni et soudé face à l'adversité ! C'est après quelques minutes à profiter du silence que Luffy reprit enfin la parole :

« Pourquoi ? »

Nami baissa les yeux vers le sol de Sunny.

« Je ne sais pas Luffy, je ne sais pas. »

 **One Piece : Pourquoi ?**

 **En ce jour de deuil national, mes pensées vont aux victimes, aux familles et aux amis. J'espère égoïstement que vous allez tous bien, et que vos proches sont également en sécurité. Restez prudents, ne faites pas d'amalgames, et lisez des fictions !**

 **J.O.D**


End file.
